The Werewolf Hunter remake
by Baby Serena
Summary: Serenity Ambrosia Moore was her night, Serena Starlight was her day...He was her future, her everything... and Her Enemy...Endymion, Alpha Male to the luna de la sangre, infamous Werewolf pack. A match of Destiny
1. Introduction

Introduction

Her name was Serenity Ambrosia Moore. Her very first name. Some know her story and some don't whilst other just deny it ever happened. I know this story and I don't deny any part of it. The truth of it is that she was a hunter of the night creature. To be more correct, werewolves ( and the sometime vampire if it stood in her way). She was headstrong, talented and to the male population regardless of the race very attractive, many would use the term goddess to describe her heavenly beauty, like an angel. Standing at only 5'4 with long blonde hair, big blue eyes and alot of heart and soul just naming a few features.

I remember the first time I met her. She was just a college student than she was eighteen and very close to nineteen. Before her time of destiny they say she could have arrived at college at ages sixteen but she had stayed home with her foster parents that did adopted her after moving in with them six months prior. That was when she became Serena Starlight. Not a very common name but she took it anyway. Keeping both sides of her life alive, the past and the present. Like night and day. As a Hunter Serenity Moore as a normal student, Serena Starlight. You might be wondering how she became a hunter.

A hunter is in the blood in the very depth of a persons system. Very few have it and even fewer actually realise they have it ( before a werewolf finds them). Her Adoptive father, Ryan Starlight was a hunter when Serena had come to live with him and his wife, Darrah Hena-Starlight. Darrah had played the mother figure very well. To all of the foster children but when Ryan knew of the pulsing swell that he sensed in Serena, he knew that he had to train her gift. Something she didn't know about. Serena never knowing much love didn't question this lifestyle. She wanted it, fuelling her fire and desire to be the best.

With that the training began. Serena would one day realise that her true reason of existences was far beyond that of any other hunter. She was the only female hunter to have been born.

Yet she commited the sinful acts that shamed her, ripped her world a part and almost drove her to insanity yet in the darkness that was a result of her dirty deed she found hope of a new future in the form of one of them

...

"Serena take care wont you" said Darrah, who was on the verge of tears due to her daughter leaving her.

"Mum, please don't make it harder or I might cry" giving Darrah sweet smile but her eyes held a different story completely.

"Come now Darrah, Serena needs a good education beyond high school." said Ryan giving his wife a comforting side hug.

"I will write okay" said Serena.

" You better but before you go I have something for you" said Ryan and he pulled a long japanese style sword out from behind him. It was beautiful beyound words. The handle had her hunter name written (平静) in japanese scription. At the base of the handle was small silver gems. The blade was sharp and dangerous. It was a work of art.

"I was hoping to give it to you a few years back but it wasn't finished in time." said Ryan and he gave it to her.

"Thank you, its beautiful" Serena could not believe the beauty of the sword. It was almost like it had been meant for her with the style and the small gems that had a sence of tranquility.

"How does it feel" ? he asked.

"Great thanks" smiled Serena. Ryan knowing she was never one to express too much emotion already understood her gratauted toward the gift.

Serena moved over to the car after giving both her parents a hug and a kiss goodbye and took off in her black highlux down the road. Serena had been accepted in to UCLA. She was a major in English Lit and Biology and a minor in music. Serena looked at her sword that was placed on the seat next to her. It would be used to kill werewolves. Not the most common part-time job but it worked. Serena remembered all the training she had got inorder to fight.

_7 years earlier_

_"Serena never let a werewolf get past your gaurd" said Ryan as they fought hand to hand combat._

_Serena turned to punch but Ryan had caught her fist and trapped her in a hold. Serena struggled to get out of the hold. "Serena break free" said Ryan and her held the grip her had._

_"I can't" said Serena, till trying to get out of his grip._

_"If you can still breath you can still fight, your only finish when you say its finished, again" said Ryan and releasing Serena and they continued._

_..._

"If you can still breath you can still fight" said Serena as she repeated the words that her father had said that day. Serena knew that the move would take her to Los Angeles. Which had been known to be the settling place of many werewolf that had worked their way into socety out side packs, which was odd considering how many books she had looked at had said that most groups/packs had somewhat of an anti-social nature. however there was rumours of the luna de la sangre pack occuping LA. Those most just justed the term. They had been conseived in Spain somewhere. Their name meaning Blood moon in Spanish. It had been almost like a code name for the pain that happened on the night of the full moon. Whilst it is half true that werewolves that there wolf form on the full-moon they do it at will when they command it, however the full moon was known to enchant their ability ten fold.

They had mostly been refered to as Blood or sangre in common day text. Serena had spent much time looking at every detail of there line to find out as much as she could. Serena welcomed the move to LA by far.


	2. Past of Endymion and the four Generals

" Welcome Freshman to the University of California Los Angeles. We hope in your time here..."

Serena tuned the over-excited female tour guide out. Serena had arrived several hours at the UCLA campus and it was very nice. She had been told to report to the introduction/orrientation at the time set. She found it un need for that matter however it was not optional for every freshman had to endure it. " Boring isn't she, my sister prepared me for it before I left home. She used to go to UCLA She gave me the advice of get a big double-shot of coffee to stay wake. OH I'm Molly by the way. Molly-May Scott. Well just Molly is fine, everyone calls me that"

Serena looked at the brunette that had appeared from one of the side groups.

"Hi".

Serena left it at that and moved on. She wasn't going to make friends, it was nothing personal but she didn't trust easy. Even if you happen to be a humanoid. Also this Molly-May Scott or "Just Molly" as she had refered to everyone calling her seemed to taalk alot more than the average human. " So how about you, do you have a brother or sister or..."

"No"

"Do you have a name"?

"Yes"

"Do you speak much"? asked Molly with shock that this blonde beauty wasn't being all to friendly.

"You seem to make up for it. Serena. Serena Starlight. "

"Awesome. Sorry I know I talk to much. Everyone says so"

"Just like everyone calls you Molly, Molly-May Scott. Anyway don't worry its fine. So where do you originally reside town or city"? asked Serena.

"Small Town. Very small town how about you"?

" A little in between" smiled Serena, she would hunt tonight and see Los Angeles be rid of a night creature

...

Miles from the city was a I man well over 6'2 who currently who stood on the top floor balcony of the dark mansion, wearing black slacks and no shirt. His hair ,Ebony black. Eyes of midnight blue. Body of a god some (if not all) would say. Looking into the night and across the land that made up his terriotry, his domain. The wind blew against his face as he looked on.

"Baby come back to bed please' said the woman with dyed auburn hair."

"Leave Claire. "

The woman named Claire knew this routine. All of the lovers knew this. The fun would be had but at the end of the pleasure, she would not remain for the night. It was known so well after many years of this repeating cycle. Claire nodded and left. Arguing with him was useless. If she did than their relationship (Claire's tag on it) would be over.

"Goodnight my love, my king" and she left the room. The man roled his eyes at the womans fairwell.

Claire was his current lover however her time was up very soon, she was getting far to clingy as they all did at some stage if not in the begining. Some still hung around such as his former mistress Beryl. She had lasted several years in what had developed into something more than just sex however he had to cut her loose for there was no reason to have her around plus she wasn't his mate and she grew very demanding at the end. asking for married, mate symbols and the part of female leader. She was always far to power hungry for her own good. Which was why he sent her to latvia for six months. As the moon was high in the sky it glittered in the night. The hansome man transformed into into a full and jumped of the balcony. Some how he arrived on injured or unharmed in anyway on the bottom of his mansion. He than transformed back to his human state. His slacks still intacted from the transformation ( changing with clothes on and than changing back to human form was a known difficuity however few managed the skill to this rare art).

"Endymion" He turned to face his four Generals and most trusted friends.

Jed Wayans, he was the youngest of the five. He was born a little over three hundred years to a spanish couple, Werewolves. They had been apart of a pack that had an Alliances with the Sangre. When the Sangre had relocated several years before Jed had been born the treaty had still been in place. Naturally when Jed had traveled to the US he had joined the Sangre pack with his parents (Jedeite and Jennifer Wayans) blessings as he had become one of the Beta males. Endymion had already had his three other Generals had the time because of Jed age he had quickly viewed him as a younger brother for Endymion had only one sibling and it was a younger sister named Ryeanna (Raye) and Jed had no siblings.

Zacob Millar, He was currently over four hundred and sixty years old. He was born in the Sangre pack by Xander and Zena Millar, Which had been an arranged mating couple when both had lost their mates before having met them. The pair live with only acceptable happiness however they both have enjoyed having children. Zacob also has a younger brother named Zen that is approximately three hundred years under than him. Zacob is while one of the Beta males but also a trained doctor.

Nathan Alexander, he was currently six hundred and eight-five years old and not only a beta male but third in-command. He was born from Nathanial and Daniella Alexander. Having been selected to be general before birth, he had been trained in many styles of fighting outside werewolf transformations and taught younger pack males basics and the advance skills on all in combat. He had three siblings. Twin sisters, Natasha and Natalie and a brother named Daniel, all having only been born in the last fifty years. He had however spent little time with them because of his duty as a beta male. Nathan had always been the quiet giant. Being one of the tallest male in the pack and only speaking when teaching and when advising.

Micheal Scott. He was over nine hundred and fifty years old. Oldest of the five and also second in-command. He was also the the top advisor in the pack. Born before the birth of Endymion his experence, knowledge and loyalty was the key in making Micheal not only second in-command but also Endymion's closest friend. Micheal was born to Luke and Michelle Scott, who had died several years (only twenty years) from a hunter attack. Micheal also had a younger sister named Linetta, knowned more commonly as Lita. He hated hunters with a passion and had a hand in killing several since his parents death, however he says its for the protection of the pack not for vengences, many happen to disagree with that statemnt but would not admit it to Micheal. Whilst he had done it before it merely doubled in surprising numbers since than. Many do believe he had killed the last hunter.

Endymion Shields. Born just ten years after Micheal to Endymion and Ryanna Shields, former Alpha Male and Female of the Sangre. As mention he had a younger sister names Ryeanna, that went by Raye. He was a skilled mastermind. More dangerous than all put together. He was hated and respected by many. But loved by women. Many women. Whilst all his generals had found there mates he was with out and the mind-less sex seemed to help but he was always in control of that. He was the Alpha male to the luna de la sangre, a king you could say. He also had embrased his pack members with riches for he owned a law establishment/practice and had a hand in several underground activity. He was truely a perfect specimen. But it is rumored of his loneliness and need of a mate. An Alpha female. But yet had she had not been found, hence the mindless sex ( with Claire, Beryl, ect).

" We have reason to believe a hunter has entered Los Angeles. " said Micheal

"How can this be"? questioned Endymion with shock as he looked to his most loyal.

'Well the rumor that Mike killed the last one was always just a rumor so its very possible" said Jed, jabbing Micheal in the side showing that he had never lost his playful side.

"I don't care, find him, kill this hunter and be done with this race. I have more pressing things to take care of than a hunter how doest know that its time to pick a new profession." said Endymion, who was angry that a hunter had dared to enter his territory let alone.

" He killed Ellena, your cousin. She was at a club and we have a source that says she stepped out to head back here but never made it. After they found her, some of our pack picked up the hunter scent" added Zacob

" I want him found, Jed do not tell Raye this yet, I know you wish not to keep secrets from your mate but you have no choice this time." said Endymion. Jed looked upset but knew his place and nodded in understanding.

" Zacob, you must speak to Ami and order her back to the mansion as soon as possible." said Endymion.

" My wife is still in her late night classes, but yes I know my duty" said Zacob and he bowed his head.

" Micheal, Mina is here, and Lita is here, Nathan"? asked Endymion as he question to see if their respectable mates were safe.

"Yes all pack members are safe however Ami is still at the University" answered Nathan

"I will go, " said Zacob with worry and he transformed and took off to make sure his mate was alright and take her back home.

" Good no woman is to leave the boundries, see to it Jed. Nathan I need you to ensure all is protected. Micheal come with me. We must find this hunter now" said Endymion and they transformed into there wolf shape and took off into the forest.

...

" You have made a huge mistake" said the male wolf that was currently in human form on the ground in pain

" Oh really, why is that"? asked Serenity with a smirk.

"Not only have you killed the cousin to the Alpha male of the luna de la sangre but you have attacked a member of the..."

Serenity sliced him up with her sword to stop his annoying sobbering. "You know, I really couldn't care less".

...


	3. Dwight Friend of Serenity Ambrosia Moore

Returning late from the activities of last night, having killed a werewolf that had a relation to the Sangre Alpha Male, well it was definitely a job well done. Not only that but a member of a neighboring pack. She entered the apartment building in which she would reside while studying. Serena proceeded to remove all weapons, giving them a clean and shutting them away under a loose set of floorboards, it wasn't exactly the best place for them but it would do for now, however she left one gun out that she would keep close at all times just incase. Heading to the bedroom she than stripped off her clothing from the night. Switching on the bathroom light she had a shower releasing the muscles in her body from its tense position. After finishing that she put on a fresh pair of underwear and nightwear on. Pulling back the blanket she climbed in to bed for some well deserved rest. Closing her eyes Serena dreamed…

_Seeing nothing back darkness all around her, the fear increased. Realizing that she was in a damp dingy hall, with wood, old and rotting under her and a grey ceiling above. Her hands felt for the wall, finding it ran her fingertips over it and continued her walk forward, finally reaching a door she than located the handle it, turning slowly. Opening the door slowly she entered. Than she heard several voice all different all asking different things. Many questions, some voices older some younger. The fear increased, in a flash of lights she was trapped in a chair unable to move but with no restraints. Than a figure stood in front of her, his Aura dark and bleak. A tainted soul covered by a cloak. Its voice was chilling to the bone. He spoke a strange old language that she had not learnt. She was than released from her hold. Everything seemed to speed up backwards from seeing him enter to opening the door and walking in hall._

_Before she entered into the darkness the chilling voice returned, this time speaking in words of English._

"_Soon you will die" _

Tired eyes opened seeing a small group of people standing around , waiting for an answer. However for a minute, a deep few breath could be heard. Air fueled the lungs and the will to speak. "Is it done"?

"Yes" he replied " It is done however the hunter did not speak so I was unable to get a location but I can tell you that you are looking for someone young, possible eighteen or nineteen, twenty-one at the latest"

" Thank you for your services" with that the man left before he was called back picking up a few piles of cash on his way out

"The hunter is powerful Endymion, Lester was unable to get a location, but the message was delivered. We did however find out that the hunter is young very young."

"Was that all"

"For now yes"

Five seconds later Raye burst thorough the doors of the conference room. "I demand to know, what is going on. Why are we in lockdown"? questioned Raye eye all five men for an answer.

…..

Serena shot up in her bed, sweat coating her forehead as she took in deep breath to ease her beating heart that was racing. She soon calms her hearts unnatural racing speed. Serena conflicted from the rather odd dream searched her mind quickly for information sensing that a mind to mind connection had been made. Searching her mind like an index of a book she soon landed on what she had been looking for. Surprising herself that direct connect had been made so quickly.

" Mind Mover" .

Getting up, Serena grabbed her phone and dialed a phone number. While listening to it ring she checked the time on her clock next to her bed, it was 5:30am having only gotten an hours sleep. "Hey its me, I'm sorry to call but I need help, I was just invaded by a Mind mover."

"Did you speak"?

"No but is there any chance of it finding my position"

"No only if you respond to it but I'm curious to see how you have managed to catch the attention of one so quickly after only being there for a few days unless you have made a high level hit in the LA underworld scene.

"Yes, actually. A member of a borderline pack and…..Ellena Shields" answered Serena

"That is a high level hit, well done however you must focus on male objectives they have greater influences in the packs. I would suggest that you keep a look out at this point that is all you can do and watch out for the 'mover' in you dreams, they sometimes get violent for answers. If that does happen than you know that someone is out for blood.

Be careful."

"Thank you Dwight how is Ryan and Darrah"? asked Serena

"Fine, Nothing much happens in a few days"? Laugh Dwight

" I have had a few hits and been attack in my dreams by a mind mover, a lot seems to be able to happen in a few days" replied Serena

"But you are not like everyone else Serena, you are different" said Dwight all humor gone in his voice.

"I am reminded of that fact everyday, for I am Serena and Serenity, never just one or the other. "

Serena had never considered having much of a life outside of hunting. Why would she? It was what she had been training for, for a very long time. But it seemed that the longer that she was at UCLA, the more she found herself longing to be just like everyone else. Yes, it is strange what can happen in a few days, and how it can change a person. Maybe it was being around more people that Darrah and Ryan. Or having a friend outside of the hunting clans. Molly had been so nice on her first day whilst she had bee hard and stern toward the overly excited girl.

"Its collage isn't it, it does that to you. Trust me I know. We all have to go through it had one stage, well what few of us are there anyway. But don't lose focus. Los Angeles is filled with many dangers being the territory of the…" Dwight being six years old than herself always at one stage decided to crank up the parent/teacher advice, feeling that it was his duty as her friend to do that. Sometimes she wanted to tell him that she didn't need a replacement parent or a teacher because that position was already filled by Ryan as the teacher and Darrah as the parent and both definitely had no intention of giving up that role, even with the distance now between them. "I know Dwight, I didn't come unprepared" said Serena

"Really and what about the mind mover, you seemed to be unprepared for that".

Knowing Dwight probably had a smug look on his face and was having his moment of glory that he had out smarted her ( which really didn't happen to often), she rolled her eyes and said " Well are you prepared for this" and she shoved the phone back on the hook. They would talk in a week and apologies to each but right now she really had a lot on her mind. Serena had called Dwight because he was her greatest friend. Having first met when he was fourteen and she eight he had been a big brother when she needed it. Like any person they never wanted to talk to their parent about everything, she would always choose to confide in Dwight as she had just now. Like Serena he was a Werewolf hunter. However he was a contracted hunter, being sent on assignments by paying customers. Serena was more freelance. Serena got up, knowing she would never get back too sleep. Having another shower to cleanse her of the thin layer of sweat that now coated her body all over.

After turning off the taps she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her. Descending to her bedroom she proceeded to put on fresh clothes. A pair of biker shorts and an off the shoulders red top, with the sleeves going to her elbow. Running a brush over her mattered blonde hair, it returned to its silky smooth quality. She put it is a tight braid that went off to the side and sat on her shoulder. She grabbed an apple to snack on before heading off out. Looking at the clock she found it to be 7:30. Surprised at how much time had gone by, she headed out to get a cup of coffee. Collecting her double-shot flat white from the barista behind the counter. She was about to walk out the door of the rather large coffee shop but stopped in her tracks after over hearing to business looking women talking. "Sam did you hear about Shields decision to shutdown the special projects section"

"Yeah, Jenna it really did come as a surprise, they say that he has been acting stranger than usual" said one named Sam.

" Well as long as I keep my job I don't care. I got a two kids to feed because my lazy husband wont get a job. But what does seem odd is that the guy never holds on to a woman very long. I'm starting to wonder if the guy is gay or something" she said with a shrug and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Or just hates commitment but did you see in the paper that his cousin was murdered last night. It really is rather strange, but than all the Shields have never really been seen as normal ,have they. Take Rayeanna, no one has ever met her at the firm where my father works. They say he and her husband keep her looked up in that estate"?

Serena continued to the door. She knew that what they had to say was just gossip not actual information. Whilst it was true that Ellena was died, she didn't care much for Werewolf's social life. She had one goal and that was to take the dirty wolf down and she would, that was for sure. Serena had never actually failed on a mission before and didn't intend to start now. However she was no fool, taking down an Alpha male was a hard task, but she was always up for a challenge. Making her way to the UCLA campus, she soon saw Molly who was smiling at a group of people she was in conversation with but in noticing Serena she excused herself from the circle and ran toward her.

"Hey Serena, so what are you signing up for"? asked Molly. "Nothing I really don't have the time" Serena replied which was true because between class, homework and study than hunting werewolf's really left little time for anything else.

"Come on you gotta sign up for something. It will be fun" said Molly, she was practically begging. Serena paused on the stop for a moment that Molly moved in front of her, putting her hands on her hips just waiting for an answer.

"Okay I will consider it but no more talking about it" said Serena. Molly definitely didn't have much worry in the world.

"My lips, are sealed" said Molly, with the biggest smile on her face. Serena highly doubted that Molly would not mention it again.

Both girls soon separated off in different directions for class. Serena heading to her biology studies, got many smiles from people. She supposed that the shorts probably encouraged to much. Entering her class she walked in expecting to see Miss Amy, as she insisted we call her. She found her very informative indeed. Standing at a surprising tall high with bluish-black that she swore was natural on the first day but instead of Miss Amy, in walked a very tall that had surprising light features but possessed a dark glow.

" Hello Class, unfortunately your teacher is ill I will be taking the class."

Finding out that his name was Mr. Millar, she guessed he was a relative of miss Amy, recalling that they both had the same last name however they both had very different appearances so she figured very distantly related or he was her husband. Which would make sense. Suddenly She picked up an bad Aura. Trying to locate it, she couldn't. Looking around the room to find the source. Serena felt like her head was spinning in circles and refused to stop. Until a voice bought her out of the hurtful spinning motion taking place in her mind. " Fifth row, chair five. Why are you interrupting the class."

Serena realizing he was speaking to her quickly replied, "I'm sorry, wont happen again." Thinking that the class would continue she looked down at her page that had barely any notes on it.

" What is you name". Looking up She felt the Aura pounding again, looking around quickly she couldn't place…..again. Answering the question she spoke for she didn't want the pounding to continue, still unsure what it was.

"Serena, Serena Starlight." she spoke in a rushed tone

"See me after class" he glared at her with suspicion, which shocked her slightly.

He continued teaching an Serena was unable to take any of it in. As every minute went by she was sure that the Aura she had sensed was coming from Mr. Millar. What worried her was that she couldn't identify it . Putting her more on edge. Finally the class came to an end and Serena headed out with the other students but instead of leaving she walk to the front of the teacher desk with Mr. Millar behind it. He was had a few of his notes in his but soon set them down. Than it hit Serena again. This time however it was only her and him in the room. It was his Aura. The supernatural energy she now felt coming off of him was astounding. He eyes her than spoke.

" So you are the hunter that has made so much trouble, I must say I am surprised usually a hunter would be male to how is it that you are what you are" he said waiting for her reaction. Serena stiffened, it was like she hadn't decided what to do.

"My Alpha is very interested in meeting you".

"So it was he who sent the mind mover"? questioned Serena

"Glad to see you got our token"

That was when Serena decided. She picked up the nearest chair and sent it flying his way. She escaped quickly from the room, knowing that transforming in front of humans where against the law for certain reason she would not have to worry about him chasing her down right now, as a werewolf. How had she not been able to tell he was a werewolf. She always had that ability and it for some reason just had not worked. Sprinting back home to grab essentials, she ran up the stairs trying to figure out what she was going to do. She knew that because she was a hunter her blood had a different scent than everyone else but she wasn't expecting for the sub professor to be a werewolf. Running into her apartment. She grabbed her large shoulder bag and got all of her hunter gear in it.

Running into her bedroom she changed clothing to avoid being seen by someone in the Sangre now that they knew what she looked like. She put on a black blouse and black pants. Than slipping on her black leather hunting gloves that started at her knuckles and ended on her upper arm. Letting her hair out she brush it till it was straight and slipped on a pair of dark tinted shades. She than grabbed her bag and picked up her sword and ran out of the building to find a safe haven. Serena got into her car and took off in it weaving her way around all traffic to leave. Quickly attaching her phone to the car's system she dialed Dwight's number. Needing his help again. She felt weakened by the ordeal.

Every ring that she heard made her heart increase until finally, " Serena, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon". Serena knew he was smiling but it wasn't a happy matter.

" Dwight, they picked me up, they found me." Serena tried making sense of everything. The instant shock evident in his voice " But how so soon, have you called Ryan and Darrah"?

"I can't contact them, it will put them in more danger. I don't even know if they have put a trace on me. I had a temp in Biology and he turned out to be a werewolf, I just don't know why I didn't sense him. I felt the aura but couldn't locate him "

"Serena being a hunter is about a lots of danger, Ryan knows that. What you need to do now is disappear. Go underground, now go to this address I'm texting it. Go there till I can get to LA and if your having that kind of trouble with locating, you really need to get out" he said in a rushed tone.

"Wait where are you?" said Serena after realizing he wasn't close by

"Sydney, Australia. A client had a wolf that they wanted taken out, its all very hush, hush" letting her know he couldn't talk about it.

"I'm not running Dwight" said Serena as she took a right turn and changed the conversation back on the topic.

"I'm not saying run, I'm just saying hide out for the night, at least until we know what pack this guy is from."

" Okay fine" Serena said and than she received the address for the safe house. It was not so far from where she was, taking a few turns, she ended up at a corner, in a busy T-junction. Pulling up in the driveway she was surprised to find a semi burned and falling apart house, in the place of a safe house. Grabbing her bag she walked to the front door. Immediately the door opened and appeared an old tiny woman with very tired features. She looked Serena up and down before giving her look.

"What can I do for you"?.

"Dwight sent me" said Serena, not really knowing what to say to the old woman. Nodding her head as if she had been expecting her. Opening the door to let her enter, Serena walked in and suddenly noticed a change. Everything was new looking. It was very updated with rich carpet and lavish furniture.

"Enchanted" Serena realized. It was an illusion for protection. Looking at the old lady, she instead found a young women in her late 20's from the look of it.

" My name is Anne, now tell me. How can I help"?


End file.
